Cursed
by Clcy
Summary: A continuation of TLO based upon a roundabout route to fulfill the great prophecy at the end of the series. Percabeth, NicoXNOBODY. Still looking for more characters!
1. Eumelia Blake and the Curse of Artemis

**Cursed: Chapter One**

When Conner rejected me, it was probably the most depressing time of my life. I knew I should've just gotten over it, but I couldn't stop replaying the moment over and over again in my head. I couldn't stop crying at night. I couldn't stop second guessing myself, or start acting cheerful again. That was why it took a goddess to remind me of who I really was. The rebellious, stubborn child, that really, just wanted to live life to the fullest. But the price… was it really worth it?

---

I never knew gods existed, I probably would've never believed it until I saw an auburn haired twelve year old in my room after dinner one day. Just sitting on my bed, she seemed small and innocent, until you looked closer. Her skin was silvery, and she radiated a silent, but deadly power. I knew in a flash that she wasn't normal. I stopped in the doorway just staring at her.

She wasn't looking at me, but instead at a photo that I kept in my top dresser drawer. The photo of Conner smiling, that I got from a friend who knew about my crush.

I got a sudden urge to yank it from her hands and ask why she was looking at it.

But see, that would have alerted my mom of some problem, and she has enough on her mind. This person is foreign to me, and strangers are dangerous. Knowing she broke into my house unnoticed was a pretty good sign to me that the best thing I could do was back away and call the police. So I really shouldn't confront her, over a random picture.

But as I've said before: I am rather rebellious.

"What are you doing? That isn't yours!" I yell angrily, as I grasp for the picture in her hands.

She lets go of the photo, letting me have it. She looks up at me finally, acknowledging me with knowing brown eyes that couldn't possibly belong to a twelve year old.

"Hello Eumelia," She says just above a whisper, but her voice was clear as day. "Guys like Conner Tran are just so cruel aren't they?"

I became silent. My anger vanishes suddenly. How she knows my name, I could never guess. But how did she also know my relationship with a certain boy at school?

"You could avoid them, you know. Join me. Become a hunter." She says calmly.

"H-hunter?" I asked, stuttering. Something about her is affecting me. I shake my head to clear it.

"A follower of me, Artemis, goddess of the hunt."

"G-goddess?" I ask, sounding like an idiot. I scrutinize her, my eyes landing on a beautiful silver bow she was grasping and a matching quiver of arrows strapped on her back. _A goddess? Her?_

She hands me a small three-paneled, folded piece of paper. A brochure.

Skimming it quickly (I didn't realize until later that I could read the brochure even with my dyslexia. It was in Ancient Greek.)I find that it's about the 'hunters' Artemis was speaking of. They are a group of young maidens that followed the goddess in her hunting expeditions. They are immortal, at the price that they may never fall in love and rejected the company of men. They swear an oath to Artemis–I did a double take. Can't fall in love, rejecting males?

"You want me to join? This- umm…" I still couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"The hunters of Artemis," She filled in for me. "And only if you want to."

"Why _me_?" I ask, rather paranoid at her generous offer. It seemed like some kind of scam to me.

"You're a strong half-blood. The camp isn't good enough for you. Males will taint your maidenhood." She answers like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Camp? Half-blood?" I ask again.

Artemis sighs softly at my ignorance. She acts really patient, like she has done this many times before. And then she tells me the story.

First off, the Greek Gods exist. They just moved to America and adapted to the expectations of modern times. Normally, if someone were to tell me this, I'd think they were crazy. But one look at Artemis, her graceful silver gown, her beautiful bow and arrows, I knew she wasn't kidding.

Then she explains that I am a half-blood, or demi-god. A child with one mortal and one godly parent. This explains why I only had mom; dad 'is a rich guy who couldn't marry because his parents forbade him'. A lie I completely bought into. But when I ask the goddess why my mom had lied to me since I was a child Artemis answers:

"When you learn of your lineage, monsters start to know of your presence and they attack you. It was to keep you safe."

Though strange, this much I was okay with. (After the whole talk of 'Gods exist', some things just didn't surprise me as much anymore)

"But because your going to join my hunters, I thought it was okay to tell you. Hunters are stronger than normal mortals. They can keep themselves safe."

This irritates me. My nature starts to kick in. But ignoring my instincts, I bottled my feelings up. _Now isn't the time to get angry. _I think._ She's a goddess for the love of …god._ (After this, I had to push the ADHD thoughts of 'that's an awkward statement', and 'awkward is spelled so weirdly' out of my head.)

"Who's my dad then?" I ask quietly.

"I don't know." She admits. "But I have my suspicions."

I didn't question her further. I didn't want to think dad was one god, but then find him to be another. How embarrassing would that be?

Then she explains about _Camp_ Half-Blood. A camp for training half-bloods so that they would be safe from monsters. Most demi-gods go to this camp. It sounded pretty cool to me. And then Artemis says:

"But the campers there are not that strong. All fifty-four times my hunters played against them in capture-the-flag, the campers lost. Usually in some shameful way."

_Maybe because their opponents were immortal._ I think, even more annoyed than before. It's like she thinks her 'hunters' are just _so_ superior. I make up my mind instantly: I was going to change the campers loosing streak one day.

She then says that recently, some kid named Percy Jackson changed camp to have more cabins, at the cost of his immortality, and something about gods claiming their children. I tuned whatever she said after that out. I imagine what this Percy Jackson was like. To turn down immortality just for a few more cabins at camp?

"So," The goddess says, looking at me expectantly. (Annoying me even more) "You can join now or ask for time to think about it and then tell me your answer later."

I didn't need time to think about it.

"No," my voice came, hushed at first, but with latest my emotions putting words in my mouth, my argument strengthened. "Your just a coward. Just like the rest of your hunters. Not strong enough to take your chance with love, and get over heartbreak. Your followers… They're too scared to die, so they choose immortality under you. Now all they do is follow you like dogs!" I yell out the last part, my previously pent up annoyance bursting. "It's like you think girls are weak! Only females can join your hunt and run away from their former lives! Guys don't get this option and _don't need it_. Well, guess what? I'm not weak! SO GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND _QUIT INSULTING MY GENDER_!"

The second I finished I regretted it. I went too far. I knew I shouldn't have said what I did. Wasn't that the one thing our English teacher kept stressing while we were reading The Odyssey? The theme: Respect for the gods was the key to survival. And what have I just done? Insulted Artemis, goddess of the hunt, the moon, and all those other things in Greek mythology.

And as predicted, Artemis' eyes narrowed, her fingers tightened around the bow in her hand. Getting up, she walked towards the window.

Just when I started thinking I got away with what I said, she raises her voice once again. "I won't forget this Eumelia. From this day forward, you shall bear my curse."

I was sticking my chin up arrogantly, but bracing myself internally.

"May moonlight become your enemy, arrows become your bane. And when you are most needed, —" She dropped her voice to a whisper. "—may you fail your task."

And suddenly the twelve year old disappeared, once there, but not anymore.

I suddenly had the feeling that this was just some kind of weird hallucination, the result of too many lectures on Greek mythology. Hunters? Greek Gods? How could all of that be real? Artemis seems like an illusion now, without any proof that she had once been here.

Then I look down and see the crumpled hunters' brochure in my fist.

_No way._

...

I stare at the paper uncomprehendingly. _This is just too weird._

The fast rapping of boots steadily growing louder breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Mel! Mel! What's going on? Why were you yelling?" Someone cried from downstairs.

There's only one person who calls me Mel. This isn't good. _I need an alibi._

I threw the brochure aside quickly, and hid my picture of Conner. I dashed to my desk, littered with papers, and grabbed the first sheet of paper I found. As soon as I did so, my mom burst into the room.

"Huh? What wrong mom?" I ask, faking innocence, while my heart was beating out of my chest.

She was stunned at the site of me holding up a sheet of notes. Which scared me. Did she know Artemis had just been here? I feel my gut twist. I can't tell her that I had just gotten myself cursed. She was already too overprotective as is. My fingers get cold like they always do when I'm in this state of mind. I rub one hand against my jeans to warm it.

"Just practicing your lines for the debate competition tomorrow?" She guessed, but with a tone indicating she was not entirely convinced with what she had said.

"Yup, being in the finals for the whole state of New Jersey is really hard work." I confirm. Instant relief floods her face. "I'm fine. Really mom. You can go back to whatever you were doing. It's easier to practice my lines when I'm alone." I add, trying to dismiss her. I needed time to think about what had just happened.

"Sure." She says as her eyes scan the room. "But close the window okay? It's chilly outside, I don't want you to catch a cold."

I nod and she leaves, closing my door as she does. I listen for her steps to disappear before placing my paper back on the desk and flopping onto my bed. I still can't wrap my mind around the fact that a goddess had just been here. (And cursed me, but I didn't really like thinking about that part)

Then I got up quickly and paced around my room, unable to stay in one spot for too long. I needed to do something to occupy my time. Remembering my mom's concern for my health, I walked to the window.

Reaching towards the white handle of the sill, a sensation like touching very, very, strong acid floods my fingertips. I draw back immediately and barely stifle a sharp yelp of pain. I grip my hand into fists, but the pain already subsided the second I pulled away. Looking down at my fingers through a slight film of tears, I found them perfectly fine, like nothing had happened.

_What was that feeling I had just felt?_

I continue to stare at my hands quizzically before choosing to reach for the windowsill again. The acid burns me for a second time just before I realize the source.

Shining right outside, a waning crescent moon.

Artemis' curse comes back to me. It's meaning revealed. _"May moonlight become you enemy."_ I could never be in the light of the moon without feeling that burning sensation.

But then an idea comes to me. I pull on my thick sweater sleeves, so that they stretch to cover my hands completely. Then I reach up and close the window with ease.

No side effects as long as my skin is covered I see. Well it was November 11th today. I could pass off the rest of the season wearing thick sweaters, long pants, and knit hats. But, with my limited wardrobe, what would I do in the summer?

I never found out. That was my last day at home.

--- [Edit: Some grammatical errors, rephrasing.]

Chapter one finished! I think it's okay… review please! I love constructive criticism, not flames. Tell me what I need to work on/ how to change my story to make it better, not just that it's bad/ my character is a Mary Sue. And before you comment, I want you to know that I don't hate Artemis or her hunters in any way. I just wanted my character to have more peculiar traits.

I would also like you to guess who Eumelia's dad is. I'm trying to be discreet so it's a shock when she's claimed, but I'll give a cookie to whoever gets it right!

I may need some more campers in future chapters. If you are willing to have your character or yourself(Self insertion) in my story fill in this form when you review or PM: (I may not use your character and if I do, make edits to the idea. Specify if you don't want editing)

Full Name:  
Gender:  
Godly Parent:  
Physical Looks:  
Personality:  
Abilities:  
Distinctions: (what makes this character stand out?)  
(Optional) Major/Minor role?:  
(Optional) Love Interest?: (I can't guarantee they'll love you back though)

PJO copyright Rick Riordan


	2. Eumelia Blake and the Debate Competition

**Cursed: Chapter Two**

I like debating, mostly because I'm good at it. Sure, dyslexia makes it hard for me to read out speeches, but as long as I know my topic, I can usually make up something sensible. It's not because I'm smart ass geek or anything – I usually have to study my lines for hours on end, and I'm only good when I truly believe in what I'm saying.

But today's competition I can barely concentrate on. For some reason I can't stop shivering. My knee length, sleeveless velvet dress doesn't help. I keep pulling at the low neckline, willing it to cover more skin. It's not just the cold however: after what had happened yesterday, I've become rather paranoid.

I don't even understand why we have to dress so formally for this event. Sure, it's the finals for our state, but we're only children! Gowns and suits don't make 14-year-olds look serious or intimidating. It makes us seem childish, as if we were playing dress-up. Or maybe I'm just annoyed with people ordering me to do something. I wouldn't know.

Or maybe… It's how my mom was acting this morning that triggered my mood. She even said that she had a bad feeling about today. I don't blame her. While wondering what kind of god would've fallen in love with such a worrywart, I barely got any studying in. I wouldn't be surprised if our team lost this round.

More importantly however, I'm scared how a loss would reflect on my image at school. Specifically Conner's interpretation – even though I was rejected I don't want him to look down on me. He's probably the reason I have a curse on me in the first place. I guess it's reasonable to say that I wasn't 100% over him when I chose to abandon Artemis' request. Some of my friends say that I deserve better, that I have people who are nicer to me, like Jared, the boy who is currently carpooling with my mom and I.

But see, about Jared, he isn't exactly… hot. If you know what I mean: Messy brown hair, and a serious case of acne. He even walks funny, like every step hurts him.

He _is_ really good at debate though, but not the same as me. He's more of the type that's nervous and quiet - the type that surprises everyone with unknown facts rather than passionately pursuing an argument. He's third on our debate team. Our second is a super-smart girl named Janet Wang, and first (the 'leader') is me. The three of us complement each other well with our strengths and weaknesses, although our personalities clashed from time to time.

Today we were to meet at a high school – Seton Hall Jr. High – I think it's called. Jared is carpooling with us because he said his parents were busy and couldn't drive him. It was lucky my mom immediately volunteered, I doubt Janet would've complied. No offense to her, but she seems to be in a bad mood all the time, it could be because she transferred to my school not even a month ago... but did she need to be so arrogant? She also complains about high gas prices constantly, not that it would've mattered. Jared actually bothered to walk all the way to our house this morning instead of opting to get picked up.

…

After getting lost a few times, we make our way to a large brick building with huge glass panels in the front. After a bit of deciphering, I find on top of the building, in large block letters says 'Seton Hall'. I take my folder of papers and get out of our Toyota, with Jared at my –high– heels. Mom tells us to go to the gym where the debate is going to be held. I've never been at Seton Hall before, but it's rather easy to find the gym, despite the large campus – just follow all the other people in dresses and ties.

…

The gym is large, with the classical plastic/wood floor (not exactly sure which it's made of) and bleachers on one side. I note that there are twin doors leading to the male and female locker rooms, and a large wooden door labeled "Equipment Closet" on one side of the room. On one wall there is a large digital scoreboard for basketball games. In the middle of the gym, there are two rows of tables both covered in a white cloth. I go to our designated table finding Janet already occupying one of the seats.

"About time you guys got here. I waited forever!" She says, in an irritated mood like always.

"Oh, well I needed to go to the bathroom." I reply, mimicking her voice from the last time.

Janet narrows her eyes and glares at me, clearly knowing what I am hinting at. "That wasn't my fault." She growls, "Old Bridge's bathrooms weren't labeled correctly."

I snicker. I had meant what I said as a joke, not knowing how offended Janet would be. During the debating semifinals at Old Bridge Middle School, Janet had almost got us disqualified when she came late, saying she couldn't find the ladies' room. Later when I checked I found out why. The men's bathroom was labeled with the normal 'men's room' icon, but the ladies room had a handicapped symbol. I think it said 'woman's room' underneath the icon, but with the letters swimming around I couldn't read it. I'm not sure if Janet is dyslexic or not, but the handicapped symbol would easily fool anyone.

Janet's still glaring at me when Jared points out that I still needed to sign in. I heard that Seton Hall had a bomb scare not so long ago, and is seriously cracking down on the suspect now. There's a small line at the doors of the gym already, best if I got there before it got longer.

"Oops," I say, "I didn't see it on my way in."

"Of course not, she's brainless." Janet mutters, just loud enough for me to hear. I glower at her, but she doesn't meet my gaze, acting as if she's too busy reviewing notes to bother with me.

"Pfft." I reply, walking towards the sign in. This gives Janet a sense of satisfaction and she smiles. She flips her long blond hair arrogantly, like she's the most intelligent person in the world. (It's not true, but I can't say that she's far from it, she _is _insanely smart.)

I don't know why, but despite Janet's superior attitude, I think she really does like me. Well, that may be a stretch, but at least she approves of me?

…

I wait in line to sign in for a _long_ time, constantly tapping one foot impatiently. When I actually get to the front of the line, I sign my name and turn towards my team, just about to leave, when a familiar scribble near the top of the page catches my eye. _Conner Tran._

My fingertips drop twenty degrees in a second. _What's he doing here?_

I run back to our table and sit down quickly, but my eyes are scanning the crowd for a familiar splash of red-orange hair.

Then one of the judges, a woman with wavy brown hair, announces that we have ten minutes left before we are to start our debate. I force myself to tear my attention from the crowd and back to the problem at hand: winning this debate. I look at my teammates and find that neither of them even acknowledges my presence. They both look nervous, glancing at the other team, pointing at the stands and exits, and whispering to each other so fast their lips are a blur. It's extremely strange behavior, even for them.

"It's fine." I say in a confident voice, trying to reassure them. "We're going to win."

Janet gives me her infamous glare once again, but then glances at the other team. When she looks back at me, her gaze is mush less aggressive and more worried.

"Hey Eumelia, let's talk in private okay?" She says, and her voice, so full of fear and unlike her, makes me freeze in place like a statue. I don't complain as she pulls me along. Jared trails behind the two of us.

"Where are you three going?" A girl with chestnut-colored hair asks from the other team's table.

"Last minute preparations." Janet replies, her body tense. Her gray eyes are stormy with terror. She's dragging me faster toward the entrance. My mind registers two boys from the crowd also following us.

"Oh really?" The other girl's voice becomes more high-pitched, and she grins evilly. "Preparations for _what?"_

I break Janet's hold on my wrist, and stand my ground. _The girl is trying to intimidate us,_ I think_, and affect our performance today._ And I can't let that happen.

"The debate we're going to win, stupid." I snap at her.

"Eumelia!" Janet shouts. I turn to her for just a second, and angrily push her away, but it throws her back several feet. For a second I'm shocked by my own strength, but then a blast of fire erupts from behind me, and I only get one last look around the gym before smoke blocks my vision.

---

Chapter two finished! Review please - and I'm still in desperate need for more campers! For the people who have already filled in the form, your characters are probably going to appear starting in chapter 4.

Also as a note for future chapters: the POV in which the story is told will always be the person whose name is in the 'chapter name' area.

wingednflying – First review! You can't imagine how happy I was when somebody among the 47 hits/visitors actually says they like my story! Interesting character too - lazy and hardworking?

The Ocean Is My Inkwell – Thanks for the compliments (and the character)~ as for your guess, I won't confirm or deny it until Mel has been claimed. Sorry, I know how much you want those cookies.. =(

I-LoVe-AnImEsSs- – Thank you! I'm more used to writing in past tense, and I'm mostly writing this story in present tense just to practice my tense usage. As for your guess: I have to say the same as I did for 'The Ocean Is My Inkwell' – however I'm curious why you didn't guess Hermes? Fanfiction users seem to not like having a main character as the child of the messenger god, for some reason.. *is a avid Hermes (and Luke) lover* D

Additional thanks to all the people who added this story to their favorite story/watch list!

PJO copyright Rick Riordan

My thanks to Janet Wang for letting me use her name.

Seton Hall is a real high school in New Jersey, but my description of it is off. Not sure about Old Bridge Middle School, but I know there is an Old Bridge YMCA…


End file.
